Pure Soul
by Shiraha
Summary: HP SM Usagi knew that it would happen. She always knew they wouldn't understand. But, she never knew that would go so far. She leaves, only to discover that magic...comes in mant forms. Harry Usa
1. Broken

Hiya everyone! Shira-chan here! Anyway, this is my first fic, so be nice. I absolutely LOVE Harry and Usa fanfics. So, you'll be seeing more of those kinds. But, give me suggestions. Well, anyway, enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Broken  
  
It happened so fast. Like lightening. Like Makoto's thunder. Usagi didn't know what to do. Her heart was still beating 40 times faster then it was supposed to. The tears kept falling, and she didn't know how to stop them. She really had no reason to. Logically, she would be insane if she didn't cry. After all, her friends, her PROTECTORS, had just tried to kill her.  
  
But what really shocked her was what Mamoru did to her. It wasn't what he DID, actually. But what he didn't. He didn't try to stop them. He just stood in the shadows, watching the senshi beat her. Usagi could swear that she saw him smirking.  
  
Another tear slipped.  
  
'I can't believe they would do that.Especially Mamo-cha.Mamoru. I thought he loved me!..shows what I know,' Usagi thought.  
  
Usagi looked around her dark room. It was pink, happy, and cheerful. Now, she just wanted to shred every happy thing in it.  
  
"Where is that cat? It's already midnight," Usagi murmured. She knew that Luna and Artemis had always been a couple, and all, but it was quite late. 'Maybe I should go check on her,' Usagi thought. She winced, thinking of what her cat could say to her. 'oh well. Might as well face the music.'  
  
Usagi got up, and tried to un-wrinkle out her blue shirt and white skirt. Even if she was in total misery, she didn't want to look like a slob. The girl walked over to her mirror and looked at herself.  
  
Her long golden hair was undone from her odangos, making it fall to the floor. Bruises and cuts smothered her body and face, causing what would have been a flawless creamy complexion to be dirty and dark. Usagi knew there was nothing she could so about that, so she pushed the thought aside. And, without any further look, the small women jumped out the window, and started to run to places Luna might be.  
  
"Where would I go if I were a cat?" Usagi muttered o herself. At first thought, she thought of the fish market. She giggled. Now, THAT would be funny.  
  
Her second thought was.Rei's temple. Usagi cringed. She really didn't want to go there. But, she didn't have a choice, if she wanted to find out where Luna was. She turned the corner, and found herself at the temple. 


	2. Emptiness

Hiya everyone! Shira-chan here! Anyway, this is my first fic, so be nice. I absolutely LOVE Harry and Usa fanfics. So, you'll be seeing more of those kinds. But, give me suggestions. Teeheehee. I also like DBZ/ SM fanfics. Give me fics ya'll like, okay? I want to know who are the really talented writers out there! Well, you all are, but okay! Well, anyway, enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Broken  
  
It happened so fast. Like lightening. Like Makoto's thunder. Usagi didn't know what to do. Her heart was still beating 40 times faster then it was supposed to. The tears kept falling, and she didn't know how to stop them. She really had no reason to end the weeping. Logically, she would be insane if she didn't cry. After all, her friends, her PROTECTORS, had just tried to kill her.  
  
But what really shocked her was what Mamoru did to her. It wasn't what he DID, actually. But what he didn't. He didn't try to stop them. He just stood in the shadows, watching the senshi beat her. Usagi could swear that she saw him smirking.  
  
Another tear slipped.  
  
'I can't believe they would do that.Especially Mamo-cha.Mamoru. I thought he loved me!..shows what I know,' Usagi thought.  
  
Usagi looked around her dark room. It was pink, happy, and cheerful. Now, she just wanted to shred every cheery thing in it.  
  
Usagi plopped back on her bed. Every time she tried to do something right, it always backfired on her. Just like what happened earlier that night.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was raining. As hard as ever. This just made things worse for Usagi as she fell to the ground once more.  
"I can't believe that we actually let you be leader! You're such a loser!" Makoto yelled. She kicked the moon princess until she flew to another spot.  
"There must have been some mistake in YOU being princess. I mean, there's no logical way that such a annoying, klutzy, immature little baby like you could be royalty," Ami stated smugly. She ran a knife across Usagi's leg, deeply.  
"At first, I liked you. But, after a few years, I finally saw what you really were. A coward," Minako said angrily. A whip slashed her back.  
  
"Where is that cat? It's already midnight," Usagi murmured. She knew that Luna and Artemis had always been a couple, and all, but it was quite late. 'Maybe I should go check on her,' Usagi thought. She winced, thinking of what her cat could say to her. 'Oh well, might as well face the music.'  
  
Usagi got up, and tried to un-wrinkle out her blue shirt and white skirt. Even if she was in total misery, she didn't want to look like a slob. The girl walked over to her mirror and looked at herself.  
  
Her long golden hair was undone from her odangos, making it fall to the floor. Bruises and cuts smothered her body and face, causing what would have been a flawless creamy complexion to be dirty and dark. Usagi knew there was nothing she could so about that. After all, she'd been in so many battles it was kind of logical. The girl smiles slightly, remembering that. 'I wish it could go back being that way.'  
  
Not wanting her hair to get in her way, Usagi pulled it up into a long ponytail, reaching to her knees. She sighed. She really should get a hair cut. It was just going too far.  
  
Hoping that no one would see her, the young women jumped out her window, and onto the cool grass.  
  
"Now, where would I go if I were a cat?" Usagi muttered o herself. At first thought, she thought of the fish market. She giggled. Now, THAT would be funny.  
  
Her second thought was.Rei's temple. Usagi cringed. She really didn't want to go there. But, she didn't have a choice, if she wanted to find out where Luna was. She turned the corner, and started running faster. The sooner she got there, the sooner she could leave. But, the memories of the battle were still there.  
  
Usagi's eyes darkened. What Rei did was worse than the others.  
  
Flashback  
  
"How could Mamoru love such a dim-witted idiot when he has so many beautiful women just waiting to get some loving out of him?" Rei asked. And, as she said those words, she walked over to Mamoru, stood against him, and kissed him passionately. What was worse, Mamoru looked like he was enjoying every minute of his little make-out session with the warrior of Mars.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Soon, Usagi saw the shrine of the temple. She kept her head down, and started walking up the steps. 'Do I really have to do this? Do I really have to see that traitor again.yes. I have to do this for Luna,' the girl thought.  
  
Finally, Usagi reached the door. Its Japanese symbols represented peace, love, and happiness. She silently laughed. That really didn't fool anybody. It just repelled the customers.  
  
But, before Usagi could think of other rude comments, she stopped. Voices could be gathered coming from inside.  
  
"And I kissed him! It was great! You should have been there!" Rei's voice exclaimed. What Usagi heard next, though, destroyed her.  
  
"Yes, she probably got what she deserved. Good work."  
It was Luna.  
Luna. Her trusted advisor. The one who told her to never give up. Her best friend. Usagi couldn't take it anymore. She ran down the steps, not caring what or who she tripped on. All she wanted was to get away.  
Tears poured down the princess's face. It was all too much. Everything was going wrong. Her future was to rule Earth, with King Endyminion by her side. Her loved guardians, the senshi, were to protect Earth along side her. She was supposed to have Chibiusa and live forever in happiness.. What went wrong?  
Usagi opened her eyes, and found that she was at a cliff. By the sea, with jagged rocks below. Her breathe was getting faster with anticipation, and she walked towards the edge. The princess closed her eyes, and.  
"Serenity-hime!!!"  
  
How ya like? Remember, it's my first, so PLEASE be nice!!!!  
  
The Harry Potter stuff will come in the next chapter, and so on. So, who is the person calling out? READ!!!!!!! Oh, and also...  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
And one more time  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanx!  
  
~Yours only, Shiraha ^_^ 


	3. Conversation

AGH!!!!!!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh God, I'm so sorry for the wait. I went on a major writer's block with this. I didn't know what to write. I was like........something. Anyway, I'm really sorry!  
  
So , here's the next chapter!!!

* * *

_Last Time...  
_

Everything was going wrong. Her future was to rule Earth, with King Endyminion by her side. Her loved guardians, the senshi, were to protect Earth along side her. She was supposed to have Chibiusa and live forever in happiness.... What went wrong?

Usagi opened her eyes, and found that she was at a cliff, By the sea, with jagged rocks below. Her breath was getting faster with anticipation, and she walked towards the edge. The princess closed her eyes, and...

"Serenity-hime!!! Stop!!"

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
Conversation

* * *

"Serenity-hime!!"

Usagi's head whipped around at her name being called. Her face was wet with tears, staining her pale skin with unwanted water. A gasp escaped her lips as she stared at the person standing behind her.

"P...Pluto?"

The time guardian stood there, her eyes clouded with confusion and concern. The garnet staff she held in her hands was clenched tightly by her fingers, as she wondered what caused her princess to act in such a way. And, although she didn't want to admit it, she knew what happened.

"They finally did it, didn't they?" she stated sadly. Looking at the ground, the future queen nodded slowly, letting more tears form in her eyes.

"Pluto?"

The older woman gazed at her hime for a few seconds before answering, "Yes?"

"Am I such a failure that I can't have friends? Do I have to be perfect? Do I? Am I supposed to be the role model of the year? Who the hell thought of that? Who made me the damn exemplar? I sure didn't. So, why are my "fellow senshi" acting like I am some faultless person, who can do anything? I am not, do you understand me? I am not," Usagi exclaimed, falling to the ground at the last word.

Pluto looked upon the young woman, tears also developing in her crimson eyes. Her princess should never have to experience such a pain. Betrayal. She narrowed her eyes at the thought of the inner senshi. They didn't deserve a title so great. So, kneeling beside the heartbroken girl, she whispered, "My dear princess. I wish you never had to go through this. Your heart went out to all of them, tried to befriend them, and look how they repaid you. They aren't worthy of your friendship. But, you have to be strong. For everyone you love."

Usagi stared at her most loyal friend, puzzlement written on her face. Smiling slightly, Pluto stood up, bringing the young lady with her. Holding her hands, the time woman murmured an 'I'm sorry' to the girl, she brought up her staff, swung it behind her, and hit the princess on the head.

Holding the unconscious Usagi in her arms, the black-haired woman stood up straight, closed her eyes, and yelled, "Oh Cronos, father of time and space! I beg of thee, take the moon princess and let her have peace!"

Raising her staff into the air, she screamed out a comment that would cause the utmost change into Usagi than anything imaginable.

"ERASE PRINCESS SERENITY FROM TIME!!!!"

_HP Dimension (6th year)_

There was a great commotion moving through the Great Hall, traveling from one table to the next like there was a fire. The sorting was done, and the feast had started, but the Sorting Hat had not been put away. It sat there, watching the students in mild interest, its black material casually relaxing against the stool. It was like it was waiting for something.

"So, what do you think is going to happen?"

At the Gryffindor table, a bushy haired girl sat, her fork reaching out for a drumstick. Brown eyes gazed on two boys sitting across from her, as she smoothed out her cloak.

"I don't know, 'Mione. Maybe a big celebration, maybe nothing," a red haired boy answered, chewing on pork. Hermione scrunched up her nose, commenting on how the red –head, Ron, should chew with his mouth closed. This started another fight, in which, yet again, happened every day. Only, this time, one person wasn't trying to stop them.

A boy, no more than sixteen, sat looking through a window, not noticing anything around him. Green eyes held no emotion, as black, unruly hair fell in front of his eyes. Nothing caught his attention, except for the standing of a man at the highest table.

Long, white hair and beard seemed to grow almost instantly at the length. Wise sapphire eyes noted every student, as he yelled in a loud voice.

"Students! Most of you must be wondering why the Sorting Hat is out. Well, I have an announcement. An exchange student has willingly agreed to attend out school. She comes all the way from America, and will be part of the 6th year. Please come in," the headmaster, Dumbledore, shouted. The doors opened, revealing a beauty that every male in the hall could not help but stare at.

Long, blonde hair was put in a braid, reaching mid-thigh. Dark blue eyes gazed back at the people, and announced her name in a strangely loud voice for a small girl.

"Hello. My name is Usagi Manthe."

* * *

So, how'd ya like it? I know, it's a cliffhanger! I like them. It keeps the readers wondering. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Okay, there wasn't too much action in this. Just a lot of talking. Oh well.  
  
Well.......  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Peace out Shiraha


End file.
